In general, ad-hoc networks include networks where at least some of the nodes in the network may be mobile or the particular number and arrangement of nodes within the network may change with time. For example, an ad-hoc network may be formed where at least some of the nodes in the network are made up of devices such as cellular telephones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, sensors, etc. communicating with a wireless local area network protocol (WLAN).
One drawback of ad-hoc networks is that to communicate a message to all of the nodes in the network, a flooding message is sent through every node. This may be inefficient since many nodes may receive multiple copies of the message since a particular node may be able to communicate with or receive messages from multiple neighboring nodes. In addition, ad-hoc networks involving portable devices may be difficult to maintain due to the mobility and limited battery life of the nodes in the network.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to form ad-hoc networks.